


The light in his eyes

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hamcember, M/M, Marriage Proposal, hamcember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Lafayette convinces Alexander to go to the Christmas market and gets more than he bargained for.Day 4 of Hamcember: Christmas Market
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Kudos: 22





	The light in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my contribution for day 4 of Hamcember, Christmas Market! I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you have fun reading it!

Alexander stirred awake when he felt something strange. He groaned a little and opened his eyes. He looked down towards his waist and raised an eyebrow when he watched Lafayette do up the zipper to the pants he definitely didn’t go to bed in. He gave himself a once over and found that he was fully clothed, when he went to bed in just his boxers. He looked at Lafayette and cleared his throat, startling his boyfriend. “You know, I usually expect to wake up to you undressing me, not dressing me.” He said, voice hoarse from sleep. 

He got a soft chuckle from the man, then Lafayette laid his naked body over his. Of course Lafayette dressed him before he dressed himself. He held back a smile as he tried to look annoyed at his boyfriend as he waited for a response. He looked at Lafayette and couldn’t help but smile at the man’s beaming grin. “Well, you told me that the only way you will get out of bed today is if I dressed you! I’m thinking you were kidding, but that’s okay! I did what you said, so we can get up and have some coffee!” Lafayette chirped.

Alexander couldn’t help it. He laughed at that and pressed a soft kiss to Lafayette’s lips. “Well, I can tell you right now that I wasn’t actually serious, but coffee sounds amazing. Especially if you’re naked.” He purred.

Lafayette laughed and pressed a kiss to Alexander’s cheek and got off of him. “I don’t think you would appreciate me going to a cafe with you while stark naked.” He said teasingly.

Alexander sat up and shrugged a little. “I mean…” He trailed off, and laughed when Lafayette whipped his jacket at him.

Lafayette grumbled as he pulled on his boxers, though it was clear to Alexander that he was trying to desperately hold back a smile. “You’re such a pervert… Why do I even love you?” He asked.

Alexander pulled on his jacket, then his socks. He got up and wrapped his arms around Lafayette. “Because you love that I’m almost as perverted as you.” He said and kissed the back of his neck.

Lafayette snorted and turned to Alexander and pushed him back a little. “True, but that’s not my point!” He protested.

Alexander handed Lafayette a shirt and shrugged a little. He then slapped Lafayette’s ass when he turned his back to him. “I’m not trying to agree with your point.” He said.

Lafayette yelped, then whipped to face Alexander. He looked amused and exasperated at the same time. “You are impossible, Alexander.” He huffed, then pulled on his shirt.

Alexander shrugged a little and grinned. “So? I’m not trying to be easy, Laf. I only see you once a year in person, so I have to take every chance I can to get my hands on your sweet ass.” He said and shrugged.

That earned him a laugh and another kiss, and then they were on their way. They made their way onto the streets of Paris as they looked for the coziest cafe they could find. Once they found one, they got their drinks and sat down. Alexander had no idea what they had planned for the day, but he didn’t really care. All he wanted to do was spend the day with Lafayette. Though, he would prefer not to be anywhere that was too Christmasy. He worked at a department store that played Christmas music from November 12th until Christmas, and he was tired of it, so he liked to avoid it when he could. Which was why Alexander let out an audible groan when Lafayette brought up the Christmas market. Sure, he would do anything for Laf, but this was pushing it. “Do we have to?” He asked, doing his best to give Lafayette the cutest pout he could muster.

Lafayette mirrored his pout and took Alexander’s hands into his own. “We don’t have to, but I love the Christmas market! I know you’re tired of the music, but I can promise that they don’t play the typical songs! They usually play some more soft, even romantic music! Please, Alexander?” He asked.

Alexander sighed softly and looked at his boyfriend and smiled a little. He squeezed his hands and pressed a soft kiss to Lafayette’s knuckles. “How could I possibly say no to you?” He asked.

Lafayette absolutely beamed. Then he leaned a little closer to Alexander. “For this, I will totally eat you out tonight.” He purred.

Alexander felt all his blood pool down below and he smirked a little. He pulled Lafayette in for a soft kiss and pulled back. “Well, now there is no possible way I can say no, now is there?” He asked.

Lafayette laughed, and they finished their drinks. They left the cafe and just walked around, waiting for it to get dark. To Alexander’s delight, they visited multiple bookstores, and he bought a bunch of books that caught his eye, and they dropped them off at home. After that, they headed down to the Christmas market where they would meet up with John and Hercules closer to the end of their time there. They had made the trip to Paris with Alexander, as they wanted to see Lafayette too, since they all started off as friends in the beginning. 

Once they got to the market, Alexander felt like a fool for ever saying he didn’t want to go. He felt absolutely breathless as he looked at all the stalls, and the beautiful lights set up around the market. He looked at Lafayette and immediately lost any ability to think. The way the lights shone on his face, and the joy he could say just took his breath away. He looked back at the market, then at Lafayette, and knew that it was worth it. The market was beautiful, but nothing could match the beauty of his boyfriend. He swallowed hard and squeezed his hand. “Should we look around?” He asked softly, almost wishing they could just stand there forever so he could admire Lafayette in that moment for the rest of his life.

Lafayette looked at Alexander, the joy still bright in his eyes. He nodded quickly, then dragged Alexander along to the first stall. Alexander didn’t mind, and just allowed his boyfriend to drag him from stall to stall, excitedly pointing out everything that he could to Alexander. He made sure to briefly explain everything, then they moved on until they found a jewellery vendor. “Look at all of the rings here! Oh! I have an idea! We should see what sizes of rings we wear, so we have more present ideas!” He declared.

Alexander tried his best not to laugh and nodded. “Alright, alright.” He said and let the vendor check his ring sizes. 

He paid special attention to all of Lafayette’s sizes, then laughed when Lafayette bought a bunch of jewellery. He saw that Lafayette had his eye on one ring that was a little pricey, and he got an idea. He let his boyfriend wander off, then he turned to the vendor and smiled a little. “Can I get two of those in our sizes?” He asked softly in French.

The woman behind the counter beamed at him and nodded excitedly. “Of course! Are you going to pop the question?” She asked as she adjusted the sizes of the rings.

Alexander nodded and hummed. “Yes, I think I will. Can you put his ring in a box?” He asked.

The woman nodded and grabbed a beautiful velvet box and set Lafayette’s into the box, then put Alexander’s in another box for him. “How’s this?” She asked as she held them up for Alexander to see.

Alexander admired the rings for a moment, taking in the simple, yet delicate pattern carved into the silver bands. “Perfect.” He said, then paid for the rings. 

He took the boxes from her and slipped them into his pocket, putting Lafayette’s box into his right pocket, then set off to find his boyfriend. He found him talking excitedly with John and Herc, and he chuckled. “Well, that saves us having to find you!” He chirped. 

John turned to Alexander and hugged him tightly. “We saw Lafayette wandering around and thought we should get him away from the stalls before he bought everything.” He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Lafayette let out an offended scoff, though he didn’t seem to argue too much. “Don’t be rude.” He said to John.

Alexander and Hercules shared a laugh, and they turned to Lafayette and placed their hands on his shoulders to comfort him. “At least you don’t deny it.” Hercules said.

Lafayette grumbled, then saw something out of the corner of his eye and darted off to go see what it was. Alexander shared a look with Hercules and grinned when the man darted after his boyfriend to make sure he didn’t buy everything he saw. He looked at John and grinned. “Can you do me a favour?” He asked.

John grinned and nodded. “You know I would do anything for you, ‘Lex.” He said.

Alexander nodded, then pulled out the ring he got for Lafayette. He saw John’s eyes widen, and he grinned at him. He opened the box and showed him the ring, then opened his mouth to speak, but John beat him to it. “Okay, wait! I know I said I would do anything for you, but I’m with Herc, and I thought you loved Lafayette! You know I would do anything for you man, but I think marrying you is a little much!” He said and held up his hands and waved them around quickly.

Alex stared at John, then snorted hard. He shook his head and closed the box and put it back in his pocket. “I’m not asking you to marry me, you idiot! I want you to record the moment I propose to Lafayette!” He hissed, then lightly punched John’s arm for that.

John went red and quickly let out a forced laugh, trying to brush the whole thing under the rug. “Yeah, I totally knew that! Of course I will, man! When are you going to ask him?” He asked quickly.

Alex rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. He was going to let it slide, as he was sure John was dying of embarrassment. He smiled a little and looked over at the large tree that was in the middle of the market. “When we get to that tree. Laf has had his eye on it for a while, so I think he would love it if I did it there.” He said.

John’s eyes lit up, and he nodded. “Great! Now shut up, he’s coming back.” He said.

Alexander turned around in time to see Hercules dragging a pouting Lafayette behind him. He chuckled and walked up to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He leaned in and pressed another kiss to his cheek. “Let’s go take pictures at that tree, then sneak off so you can look at more stalls.” He whispered in his ear.

Lafayette instantly perked up and kissed him back and nodded eagerly. “You know me so well.” He whispered back.

Alexander laughed a little and nodded. He then looked at Hercules and pointed to the enormous tree. “Let’s go take some pictures at the tree!” He said, then pulled Lafayette along with him.

They made their way to the tree, then they took some pictures together. Alexander then stood in front of Lafayette and grinned. “Just one more, then we’re good.” He said.

Lafayette nodded, then moved to where Alexander pointed to. Once that was done, he looked at Alexander and raised an eyebrow. “What now?” He asked.

Alexander saw John fiddle with the camera and knew that he switched to recording. He looked at Lafayette, then walked closer to him. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips, then backed up a little. He then lowered himself onto one knee, then pulled out the box. He looked up at Lafayette and saw the light shining in his wide eyes. He bit his lip a little, then opened the box and looked into his eyes. “I love you so much, Laf. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it means I have to listen to Christmas music every day. Will you marry me?” He asked.

Lafayette looked so shocked, and he stayed still. Alexander was worried that he would say no, but then he suddenly had an armful of Lafayette. He hugged him tightly and kept a firm grip on the ring so he didn’t drop it. He heard Lafayette sobbing into his shoulder and he chuckled. “Is that a yes?” He asked.

Lafayette let out a choked sound, then he pulled back and kissed Alexander hard. He pulled back after that and nodded. “Of course… Of course I will!” He said.

Alexander felt tears fill his own eyes, and he laughed happily. He shakily put the ring on Lafayette’s finger and bit his lip when he saw how perfect it was. “It’s perfect…” He whispered.

They looked at one another, then shared another kiss. They got up and looked at their friends, only to see them both sobbing hysterically as John desperately tried to keep the camera steady. Alexander laughed and shook his head. “Y’all are dorks.” He said.

John turned off the camera and wiped his eyes. “I’m so glad you didn’t ask me to marry you!” He yelled.

Lafayette and Herc gave Alexander a quizzical look, and he shook his head. “Don’t ask…” He said.

Hercules turned to John and raised an eyebrow. “I kind of want to know…” He said.

John waved his hands around frantically as he tried to explain it away, and Alexander took that as their chance. He slipped away with Lafayette and laughed at the look on his face. “I showed him the ring when I was trying to ask him to record this, and he thought I was proposing to him.” He said.

Lafayette laughed at that and shook his head. “Of course he did. Now come, we need to get you a ring too!” He declared. 

Alexander stopped him before Lafayette could get any further. He held up his own box and grinned. “No need, I already got myself one. It matches yours.” He said and winked at him.

Lafayette took the box and took out the ring and grinned. He slipped it on Alexander’s finger and kissed him softly. “I love you so much.” He whispered.

Alexander kissed him back and smiled. “I love you too. Now, let’s keep looking around before they find us.” He said and grinned.

Lafayette hummed and bit his lip with a small smirk. “We could do that… Or we could go back home and celebrate with that treat…” He purred.

Alexander stared up at him, then smirked a little. “See, I knew there was a reason I wanted to marry you.” He purred.

Lafayette laughed and kissed Alexander again. “Yes, yes. Now let’s go home, I want to eat your ass.” He said.

Alexander laughed hard and nodded. “Your wish is my command.”

With that, they left. Alexander texted John to tell him not to wait up, as they decided to celebrate their engagement early. He spared no details, then turned off his phone. He didn’t need any distractions, all he needed was Laf and his amazing tongue.


End file.
